The SpongeBob Spin-Off that is Yet to Be Titled
The SpongeBob Spin-Off that is Yet to be Titled is a spin-off project created by Mrs Chanandler Bong. It is a project that involves anyone who wants to be involved, and doesn't have to have a set plot. It is an extreme form of reader contribution, which has always been a popular part of spin-offs on this wiki. List of episodes There are none yet. How about you edit this and write one? Please follow the rules below when you are editing. Season One (2016-2017) How about you edit this and start a first-season episode? Rules Please follow these rules below when writing an episode summary and transcript. If they do not follow the rules, I will delete your episode. *Your episode summary must make sense and not feature any irrelevant characters, such as Jimmy Neutron or Twilight from My Little Pony. They must '''involve '''at least '''one of these SpongeBob characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Gary (SpongeBob's snail), Sheldon J. Plankton, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Karen Plankton, the Flying Dutchman, Larry the Lobster, Squilliam Fancyson, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Johnny Elaine the Anchorfish, Painty the Pirate and Bubble Bass. *Your episode transcript '''has to always '''have '''at least one cameo of two of the background fish (Abigail, Evelyn, Frankie, Frank, Red, Bill, Henry-Bart, Nat, Martha, Old Man Jenkins, Tom, Thaddeus and Sandals). You shouldn't '''use Scooter as he's supposed to be dead but it's your choice. *Patchy and Potty '''must be in an episode together if they are chosen. *Seasons must contain 23 segmented 22-minute episodes (two 11-minute episodes or a collection of a four-minute episode, eight-minute episode and eleven-minute episode) and at least '''two specials. *King Neptune can '''only appear in specials. *There must be''' at least two Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episodes per season. These must feature the heroic duo themselves and '''at least one villain. The possible villains are the Dirty Bubble, Man Ray, the Flying Dutchman, Atomic Flounder, Jumbo Shrimp, Kelp Thing, Sinister Slug and the Moth. *Atomic Flounder, Jumbo Shrimp, Kelp Thing and Sinister Slug can only appear in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episodes. Man Ray and Dirty Bubble can'' ''only have minor roles in non-MM&BB episodes. The Moth has no restrictions. *You''' must create a summary if you choose to make an episode however you '''will '''need to make a transcript (on a '''separate '''page) for the episode. If you do '''not make a transcript for five months, you will have your summary deleted. *Airdates for summaries are not '''necessary, I will add them myself after each season ends. *Please write your summaries and transcripts with acceptable grammar and spelling. '''Always link your transcript on the episode title. *You are only allowed five songs per season. If your episode or special has a song, remember to note it in your summary. One of the two specials must have a song. *'Note the approx. running time of your episode in the summary.' Episodes can be four minutes, eight minutes or eleven minutes. Specials have to be '''twenty-two minutes. The episodes '''must be listed as the number of the episode then the letter than corresponds. For example, the first episode's first segment would be 1a, the second segment would be 1b, and if there's a third segment, 1c. A special would be only the number, for example: 1''. *There' must be one episode that involves either Halloween or Winter per season. Don't worry about when this will air, I will sort it out. Winter episodes '''must feature snow in some way. Halloween episodes''' must feature the Flying Dutchman in some way. *You are '''only allowed three "My legs!" (in the transcript) per season. *'Other than that, run with it!' Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:2016 Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Projects